Good Memories Remain
by musicismylife08
Summary: A girl ran from her past five years ago why is she back and what caused her to run in the first place
1. Chapter 1

1Good Memories Remain

By Gimoreluver08

**AN– I have never written a story before that wasn't for school so please forgive the sheer horror that is my writing. I hope this story will be half way decent and reviews and advice will be much appreciated, Thanks Gilmoreluver08 PS This story is told through the eyes of my own special character, and Rory kind of confusing but you will be able to tell which one is which. **

**Welcome Home**

A petit raven haired woman steps off of a private jet, she could hardly believe that she was back here, Hartford. The young woman did not even try to wipe away the tears that rolled down her face as she stepped into the waiting limo. The only thing she wanted now was a good night's sleep before starting in Yale tomorrow. But first her family insisted that she come visit and attend the elegant gala, that they so happened to be having on the day of her arrival. She rubbed her temples as her mind was invaded with memories of the past.

As Rory Gilmore checked her messages she heard that she was to attend the Goode's Gala instead of going to Friday night dinner. "Oh joy," thought Rory with a roll of her eyes, "A whole night full of whiney socialites that can only talk about handbags, shoes and who's doing who!" Rory quickly called Steph and soon learned that Colin, Finn and Rosemary were also all invited and would be there. Rory quickly showered and got ready because we all know how Emily gets when you arrive late.

The black haired woman soon stepped arrived at her "home" as she entered the home she was soon greeted by her mother,

"Cadence, hurry up and get ready the guest will be here any minuet!" proclaimed Ellen Goode

Cadence just rolled her eyes as her mother continued to berate her on her appearance. "Funny," she thought to herself I haven't been home in five years and all you done is tell me how bad I look!" After the oh so pleasant greeting form her mother, Cadence washed her face and changed into her dress it was time to get this show on the road!

**Meanwhile **

Rory walks into a massive house, speechless the house was even bigger than the Huntzburger's. "Oh damn it!" she thought she was trying hard not to cry, Rory just missed Logan so much. Rory couldn't stop the tears that fell she quickly searched for a bathroom but instead stumbled into what happened to be a large bedroom for what seemed to be a teenaged girl. She was shocked when she heard a voice behind her go "Who in the name of god are you?"

Cadence was walking to her room that she hadn't been in for years when she noticed a woman in her room, "Who in the name of god are you?" she asked, noticing the large tear tracks that were on her face, she was a mirror image of how she felt inside. Clearly startled she started rambling, "Well, I was looking for a bathroom 'cause I was crying, you see I was missing my boyfriend Logan and to answer your question I'm Rory…" My head was spinning man that girl could ramble I was so confused all I said was "Next door to the right", I quickly left my childhood bedroom god that place was filled with memories. Soon my mother had found me in the corner I had been hiding in since I left my bedroom. Next thing I know I'm being reintroduced to everyone from society. As some brain dead bimbo is explaining how we used to go to school together and going on and on about how it's great that I'm back. "Mother of God will this girl ever shut up so I can go get a drink", it all I can think. After five more minuets I excuse myself and go up to the bar and order rum and coke with an orange twist, light on the coke. Then I hear I voice I never thought I'd hear again go, "Cay,"

**AN– Well here is the first chapter I hoped you liked it, Have a super day and please review!**


	2. Woe

**Good Memories Remain**

**Chapter Two- Woe**

**A/N So I had forgotten about this story and I now decided to write a chapter two. So thanks for reading. -Musicismylife08, Also I don't own Say Anything that would be awesome if I did though.**

"Cay?" said Steph in a state of disbelief she couldn't believe that Cadence Goode was home. Cadence Goode had been Logan's only other monogamous relationship, and had broken his heart my hooking up with Tristan DuGrey. Steph and Cay had been the girls in the group and friendly rivals before she and Logan broke up.

Cadence Goode was stuck between a rock and a hard place, usually when these things happened she would take off. Cadence hadn't slept with Tristan DuGrey but, everyone though that she had, so the truth didn't matter anymore. That's why Cadence had been in London for the past five years, she was twenty one now and had moved past whet happened then or so she had thought. That was before her return home or as she called it, her return to the dreary hellish existence, that that happened to be home.

"Yeah Steph, it's me, and I don't want any drama from you so if you don't mind I'm going to walk away. And you're going to pretend you never saw me." Cay said not looking at Steph.

"Hold on you do not get to be the one to walk away. You broke Logan's heart; he was a shameless playboy for the four years before he met Rory. He was so scared to do monogamy" Steph said a sharp edge in her voice.

"If he is happy now then why do you still care Steph? He's moved on I've moved on, we collectively have moved on." Cay yelled "If you want to if know the truth about what happened five years ago I'll tell you but till then, Steph you can go fuck yourself"

_**All the words in my mouth  
that the scene deemed unworthy of letting out  
banded together to form a makeshift militia  
and burrowed bloodily through my tongue and my teeth.**_

Steph snorted at Cadence, shocked at her denial. Shaking her head, Steph walked away; for once she was actually glad that Logan was in London. Cay's cheating and "trip" to London hadn't just hurt Logan, but everyone, including Steph. Steph was contemplating warning Rory about Cay, but something inside Steph said not to; after all it wasn't Steph's place to tell.

Cay was convinced that her life was now a nightmare, wishing with every fiber that it really was a nightmare, and she would wake up in her London flat. Cay pinched her thigh, in a vain attempt to end the nightmare. Taking a deep breath Cay shook off her nerves after all this was her house and she'd be damned before she let anyone make her feel guilty for no reason. "Wait a minuet," thought Cay, "That girl she said something about missing her boyfriend, Logan. OMG that was Rory" Cay was stunned at the revelation, but sort of glad, that girl really seemed to love him.

Cay sighed, Logan had been fun but honestly neither of them had truly been in love with one another. Sure it seemed intense and real at the time however after five years Cay knew that they hadn't truly been in love. Well it hadn't taken five years more like five months; she really had fallen in love with London and Britain in general.

Cay continued to wander through out the party with the occasional inane party chatter. Cay was the queen of grinning and bearing it. She noticed all of her old friends disappearing, most likely to a sub party. Even Logan's new girlfriend Rory took off with the group, but she wasn't bitter at all, not even a little. Okay so maybe she was a little bitter.

After all her happiness had been stolen by Tristan DuGrey, what she would do to that boy if she ever saw him again. But really Cay had been her happiest in London, so maybe she wouldn't kill Tristan just maim him. Thankfully Cay was able to slip away again, heading towards her room. Soon the party would be over and she would move into an apartment her mother had picked out for her near Yale.

When she got to her room Cay slipped off her party dress and other unmentionables. She was really tired, crawling into her bed she remembered one great thing about being home, her bed had great sheets. Sleep soon overtook her, after all there is nothing like reliving the past to make a girl sleepy.

**Meanwhile**

The sub party was going full force; everyone was having a good time including Rory. Steph was the only miserable person. "Why?" though Steph "Would she deny cheating I mean it's been five years and we all know she did. Why would she lie?" Finn stared puzzled at Steph, she seemed well not like Steph.

"Love do you need a drink, or several?" Finn asked.

"No Finn I'm fine," a very agitated Steph replied.

Finn stared at her or at least tried it was hard because well he was drunk. Steph stared back at Finn she wasn't going to tell Finn that Cay was home. Finn and Cay had been incredibly close, he was crushed when she left. Honestly Steph had never seen why Finn and Cay hadn't date, they were a perfect match, but that was all in the past. Before they found out she had cheated.

Rory watched Steph sulking and Finn's unusual behavior, he was drinking but tonight it seemed like it was with a purpose. Who knows Rory thought with a shrug. This house had triggered memories for her so why not for Finn. The party was drawing to a close, and Rory was saying good bye to everyone when she noticed that Finn had taken off. She laughed he was probably stalking some poor red head.

Finn hadn't gone off to stalk a red head he had walked himself over to her bedroom, Cay's bedroom. Had it really been five years since she had left, and while she had been Logan's girl there was a connection that Finn had with her that he had never felt with anyone else. He opened the bedroom door and looked at the bed it even looked like Cay was there, man his alcohol fueled hallucinations had really gotten good. Finn lay in the queen sized bed along with fake Cay. He wouldn't ever admit it but he had loved Cay, even though she loved Logan. Finn wrapped his arms around "Cay" falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Cay felt warm and comfortable in the arms of, wait a minuet she hadn't gone to bed with anyone last night. She sat up slowly shocked at the sight before her, Finn was in her bed, that's right Finn. And she was naked, luckily she was under the covers and he was above but honestly why was Finn in her bed. Snatching the covers to well umm cover herself she jabbed Finn, sharply.

Finn woke up to the feeling of a sharp jab, but it was preferred over the massive hangover he had. Opening his eyes he stared at the face before him, his mouth agape, was that really Cay Goode.

"Finn, what are you doing in my bed?" Cay asked.

"I uh, don't know, but I have to admit that you look good, Doll." Finn said in a lame attempt to charm his way out of this situation. Cay rolled her eyes in response.

"Finn, I'm going to go take a shower, and you're going to be gone when I get back. Understand?" Cay stated irritably. Finn nodded and watched as she got out of bed in full glory, she had never been really shy about her body. As he left the house he still couldn't believe that Cay Goode was back. And this time there was no Logan.

Cay sat in the bathroom stunned at the fact that in the span of 24 hours she had been subject to one fight with Steph and woke up with Finn. Her life had at one point, not that long ago, been very simple but however it seemed that her life was no longer clam.

_**All across the stacked United States of Woe. Woe.  
We live with woe.**_

**A/N- Yeah this is the second chapter so I hope you like it and please review. **


End file.
